About Us
by Flowery
Summary: suoh will have his birthday soon, but nokoru still couldn't find a present for him. *shounen-ai*


1 About Us  
  
***  
  
This is a CCD story, and I dedicated this to Sorahane, one of my bestest friends. [Oops!! It's yaoi story too!! ^_^] I hope you like this story!!  
  
***  
  
1.1 IN THE OFFICE  
  
"Nokoru, are you listening?"  
  
Nokoru blinked and stared at Suoh innocently. "Oh yes, I'm listening, go ahead!!"  
  
But the ninja is not a fool. "What was I talking about?"  
  
Nokoru sweat dropped. "Err … something about … well, um … about …", he stared at Akira hopelessly. Akira just stared at him back, because if he said something about it, Suoh would be mad at him.  
  
"NOKORU!!", Suoh slammed his hands on the table. "PLEASE LISTEN TO ME WHILE I'M TALKING!!!"  
  
"Gomen nasai!!", Nokoru suddenly become afraid and stared at Suoh. "I was … I was … I was staring at your watch … is it new?"  
  
It worked. Suoh blinked and stared at his watch. "This? Yes … Nagisa gave it to me. She bought it for me when she was in Paris, when she was having a concert."  
  
Nokoru felt a pang. "Oh, Nagisa gave it … she has a good taste … that's really a good … watch …"  
  
Akira sighed inwardly. //Nokoru-san is getting worse about telling his feelings to Suoh-sempai …//  
  
"Why? Do you want it? Well, I could ask Nagisa where did she buy it?"  
  
"No, you don't have to!!", Nokoru forced a smile and stood up. "I think it's enough for now, and Akira, shall we go to the canteen for some tea? You could join us too, Suoh. Let's go, Akira."  
  
Nokoru walked away and Akira followed him slowly.  
  
Suoh just stared at the blonde boy and sighed. "Nokoru …"  
  
***  
  
1.2 AT THE CANTEEN  
  
"You're getting worse on telling him how you feel, Nokoru-san," Akira sighed and Nokoru choked on his tea suddenly.  
  
"I'm, I'm, I'm what???", Nokoru blushed.  
  
"Oh come on, it's so obvious!!"  
  
"Wh, wh, wh, really????"  
  
"IT'S SO OBVIOUS AND THE WHOLE WORLD COULD EVEN TELL!!!", Akira screamed and all of the students stared at them both. "You love him."  
  
"You love Utako."  
  
"Yeah, and you love him."  
  
"But he's with Nagisa …", Nokoru said desperately. "And even if I could buy the most expensive thing in the world, I don't know his taste. Nagisa knows it."  
  
"He will accept everything you give."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"And he's not with Nagisa. It's just a puppy love."  
  
Nokoru frowned. "Oh … I really not sure …"  
  
"Kaichou, let me tell you this. The person he loves the most, and the person he wants to protect so badly, is you," Akira stared at Nokoru seriously. "And I mean it."  
  
Nokoru blushed a little. "R – really?"  
  
"I promise," Akira smiled. "Just in case you hadn't notice, three days more, and it will be Suoh-sempai's birthday. Until then, go find the right present for him."  
  
"Three days?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure you could do it, Kaichou!!", Akira shrieked with his usual smile.  
  
Nokoru nodded and smiled slowly. "I have to be confident!! Yes!! I will find the right present for the one I love!! And I will need your help, Akira!!"  
  
Akira sweat dropped. "NANI YO???"  
  
"Well, you don't possibly hope me to work on all the documents in the office and still have time to find a birthday present?", Nokoru wailed with his big puppy teary eyes. "You should help me, Akiraaaaa!!!"  
  
Akira shook his head and sighed. "Nokoru-san …"  
  
***  
  
1.3 DAY ONE  
  
"Finally!!", Nokoru exclaimed as he signed the last paper. "I can go and find a …"  
  
Akira is glaring at Nokoru.  
  
"Find some food!!", Nokoru smiled innocently and stared at Suoh.  
  
"No way, I'm not letting you go because there are still some papers to sign!!", Suoh slammed some papers on Nokoru's desk. "And it will take long to do it all."  
  
Nokoru gulped. "Oh my …"  
  
***  
  
1.4 DAY TWO  
  
"Akira!! This is our chance!! Let's go!!", Nokoru whispered while Suoh walked out from the office. "Please, Akira, I still hadn't decided what will I buy and where should we go??"  
  
Akira stared at Nokoru helplessly and was about to say something when Suoh walked in.  
  
"Suoh, can I go for a minute?"  
  
"I'm afraid you can't, Nokoru, because –"  
  
"It's only for a while!!"  
  
Suoh glared at Nokoru and Nokoru glared back. "You have to finish the papers first."  
  
"You gotta be kidding!! If I have to finish this first, then it will be until midnight!!"  
  
"Nokoru –"  
  
"YOU'RE SO MEAN, SUOH!!", Nokoru cried and wailed. "I cannot live like this!! I have to work everyday!! Then when can I rest except when it's time to sleep????"  
  
Suoh never wanted Nokoru to cry. "Kaichou … Nokoru, I'm sorry, it's just that …"  
  
And then, slowly he hugged Nokoru.  
  
"Ssh, don't cry … I'm here, I'm sorry …", Suoh chanted as he stroke Nokoru's hair.  
  
Akira gawked to see the scene, but then he smiled as he saw Nokoru calmed in Suoh's arms. //Oh right!! Maybe I should buy the present myself!//  
  
Then he walked out.  
  
***  
  
1.5 DAY THREE  
  
"Nokoru-saaaaan!!", Akira shrieked as he entered the office. "I found a very good present!!"  
  
"Really? What is it???"  
  
"This!!", Akira walked to Nokoru's desk and gave him a box, with a beautiful stone inside of it.  
  
Nokoru frowned and stared at the stone. "It's … it's beautiful … what stone is this?"  
  
"This is called a Love Stone," Akira smiled. "People said that if you give it to someone you love, the person will love you back and your love will be blessed forever."  
  
"Wow …", Nokoru breathed. "I don't know what to say …"  
  
"It doesn't matter!! Go give Suoh-sempai!!"  
  
"But … he likes Nagisa …"  
  
Akira put his hands on his hip. "Nokoru-san, I will be mad if you say that once again. Now tonight, on midnight, he will have his birthday. Maybe you should arrange a meeting with him … a private meeting," Akira said with a naughty grin on his lips. "I SHOULD GO NOW!! GOOD LUCK!!"  
  
Akira rushed out from the room and accidentally hit Suoh. "Oops!! Gomen nasai, Suoh-sempai!! But Nokoru-san is waiting for you!"  
  
Suoh frowned and entered the room. "What has happened to Akira?"  
  
Nokoru hid the stone and smiled. "I don't know."  
  
"Oh …"  
  
"Suoh …", Nokoru avoided Suoh's eyes. "Tonight, on midnight, please meet me on the clock tower."  
  
***  
  
1.6 IN THE CLOCK TOWER  
  
Suoh climbed up the ladder questioningly. //What does he want?//  
  
When he reached the top, Nokoru was staring at the moon, and his body bathed in moonlight. Suoh blushed as he saw Nokoru, who's very beautiful right now.  
  
"Happy birthday, Suoh," Nokoru suddenly said and turned around.  
  
Suoh smiled. "You know?"  
  
Nokoru nodded. "I'm sorry I called you here. I just wanted that nobody would disturb something or us. But I should ask Akira to be with us too … I'm so sorry."  
  
"No, it's fine, both of us," Suoh shrugged. "I'm happy."  
  
"You're happy?", Nokoru blinked.  
  
"Yes," Suoh smiled and walked towards Nokoru. "I'm happy that you remember my birthday … I'm happy that you just want the both of us here."  
  
Nokoru felt his heart pounding and leaned against the wall for support. "Suoh …"  
  
Suoh caught Nokoru right before he fell down. "Nokoru!!"  
  
"I'm fine, really," Nokoru smiled. "I'm just … are you happy?"  
  
"Yes," Suoh smiled truly.  
  
"But … I cannot give you anything," Nokoru suddenly turned sad. "I cannot give you the things that you like … I cannot give something like Nagisa gave you …"  
  
"I don't need anything," Suoh said and frowned. "Why are you always like this, when it comes to Nagisa?"  
  
"I don't know …", Nokoru touched Suoh's arm fondly. "But … What do you want right now? I can buy it for you … I will do anything."  
  
"Nokoru –"  
  
"Because you promised me that you will only protect me!!", Nokoru closed his eyes. "But now you have Nagisa to protect, and you forgot about me."  
  
Nokoru opened his eyes and felt his blurry vision.  
  
He is crying.  
  
"Suoh … I will give you something," Nokoru whispered and reached out for something in his pocket. Then he gave the stone to Suoh. "This is called a Love Stone. If you give this to Nagisa, then your love will be blessed …"  
  
"Nagisa? Why should I give this to her?"  
  
"Because …"  
  
"Nokoru," Suoh hugged Nokoru slowly with one arm. "I'm not in love with her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not in love with her."  
  
Nokoru blinked and frowned. "B – but …"  
  
"I will give this for someone that I really love, and the person that I really want to protect from harm," Suoh smiled and opened the box. "For Imonoyama Nokoru, the one and only."  
  
Suoh handed the stone to Nokoru's hand.  
  
"Su … Suoh? Are – are you sure?", Nokoru stared at the stone on his hand.  
  
"Now? Will you love me back? And let our love be blessed forever?", Suoh pressed his forehead against Nokoru's forehead. "Will you swear my love back?"  
  
Nokoru sniffed. "I already gave it to you before you ask for it!!"  
  
And then they kissed …  
  
"You're beautiful," Suoh whispered between their kiss.  
  
"Suoh …", was the only answer from Nokoru before they met their lips again. "Happy … Birthday … I will love you forever …"  
  
  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So? How? What do you think? Bad? Um, yes, I agree. Not bad? I agree too!! ^_____^ But if you say this is good, then maybe you should check it again and again. But please tell me what you think, and thanks for reading!! 


End file.
